


Deliveries

by revekingdom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revekingdom/pseuds/revekingdom
Summary: a piece about two people meeting each other in the midst of their usual mundane lives and striking friendship(?) over the dilemma of life as twenty somethings.OrKyungsoo works for a galactic delivery company and is mildly content with his life. That is, until he is sent to make a delivery at a very distant planet and meets Jongdae.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Little Prince Fest_Round Three





	Deliveries

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure if this creates the vibes i was going for but i hope its a comforting read out there to someone.

Kyung decided to be _that_ person this year --- the one desperate for cash and willing to suffer.

It wasn’t like anyone else would’ve taken the job anyways.

A week long travel to the other end of the galaxy? _Now?_

The season was hard enough with usual scheduled deliveries and to take this extra rush assignment was more or less the equivalent of asking for a shit time. But Kyung reasoned his whole life is only just hovering above the ‘shit times’ brackets anyhow, and in the grand scheme of things, it’d make things easier later. 

To suffer a bit now, and enjoy the fruits of his labor later. A life philosophy of sorts.

Holidays were just around the corner and he was dead set on being able to confidently gift his ( _only_ ) friends-turned-roommates with luxury they deserved.

To be fair, Jun had only asked for a tacky Christmas sweater (which unfortunately, would seamlessly integrate into his existing horror of a wardrobe collection). And Xiu? Being the neat and frugal freak he was, all he wanted were thicker dishwashing gloves after accidentally poking through their last pair. 

These were gifts Kyung could easily afford. 

But they weren’t the gifts he _wanted_ to give them. 

Maybe it was a need to overcompensate, to outshow them and their (albeit unintentional) belittling patronism. He knew there were other, more expensive things they’d be keen on. On the rare days all three were off from work and needed to pick something up for the house from the mall, Jun would almost always take a moment to stop and stare at the Star Wars LEGO set through the toy store window like an overgrown child. Likewise, Xiu had been collecting discount codes for a new air purifier all year long now. 

Those were the things they really wanted, but were just too kind to ask for ---- tip-toeing around his, quite literally, poor ego. 

So when his boss sent out the open request (with the generous compensation written in bold) he didn’t hesitate to accept. Kyung knew he didn’t have the most going for him in life, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to be good to the little he did have. His friends deserved that much, at least.

Admittedly, all he saw at first were the numbers. The true impact request’s details hadn’t hit him until he was alone and crammed in his tiny aircraft, the first seventy-two hours of gliding through black abyss having already passed with many more to come. 

A delivery from Exordium to Elyxion. Two planets on opposite ends of the galaxy’s spectrum. 

Even after having been in this line of work for a few years, he’d never had to travel for this long and this far.

He eyed the box next to him. It was strapped in, safe and steady in his passenger seat.

 _What could be worth waiting a week for?_

He thinks and thinks and thinks.

Because when you’re alone suspended in space and gliding for what seems like eons, it’s all you can really do. 

At some point he began to build a story and guess at its contents. Like, maybe inside was some life-changingly expensive, precious jewel or maybe an old family heirloom that would unlock a secret from generations ago. 

He gets so restless and crazy in the surreal after hours, that even brief thoughts of peeking through the box materialize and pester him. 

But of course, he never does. 

Mostly because he’s a coward and can’t risk his job more than anything.

When the one hundred and sixty-eighth hour of travel arrived, the final mark of a full week, Kyung is pulled up to a gated entryway ----- the box is intact, luckily, even if his sanity seems to teeter otherwise. But before he could take in the fact that he is on planet Elyxion --- a so-called paradise for the chosen people, uniformed officers are right outside his ship. They’re strong and brooding looking people dressed in bright red with tags. A series of them are lined up as he pulls out and is asked endless questions and searched just as long. The process is tedious, and all Kyung could think about was just tossing the box in their faces and running home.

But he doesn’t.

The skylight had almost faded away when he finally turned up at the front door of a modest house and rang its buzzer. The door opened, revealing a calm and content face. Dark smooth and wavy hair is parted so cleanly, face so well-sculpted that the owner looks practically _royal_. He smiled gently, and for a moment Kyung figured that must be why the light was going out --- so much of it was _here_ now, in this man’s face. 

“I have a package for a,” Kyung squinted, looking down at the label on the box as if he hadn’t practically memorized the name by how often he’d stared at it on the voyage, “Mr. Kim Jongdae?”

“That’d be me!”

Kyung handed over the quick facial recognition device for confirmation before exchanging it with the box. 

“I wasn’t expecting to get this hand-delivered.”

“Well, it's a company policy for packages like yours. They’re extra special. Since they have to get delivered from so far away.”

His last words seem to guilt the recipient although he honestly hadn’t meant to elicit that reaction ---- perhaps it was a natural inability to sound irritated despite himself. 

The man, _Jongdae_ , moved aside with the door wide open. 

“Please, come in and take a seat for a moment. I’m sure it was a long journey.”

Jongdae gestured to a quaint looking tea set on the round table. He didn’t wait for an answer, already turning towards a tidy looking kitchen with an eager bounce. “Tea?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t intrude. Thank you though, er -- Mr. Kim.” 

“JD. Call me JD. And you?” 

“Kyung.”

 _JD_ ignored his protests and brewed a fresh cup of tea for him anyhow. The aroma was unfortunately strong and offensive. Worse still, it tasted just as it smelled.

“Ah, thank you. JD.” 

Kyung did his best to smile nonetheless. The result must have not been so convincing. 

JD sat across from him and his brows did this _thing,_ upturning into concerned descending slopes. “Stressed? I’m sure security was no treat to get through. The Red Force aren’t the friendliest bunch.”

“Yeah.” 

It’s all Kyung managed, along with a shrug in agreement. He’s tired and was not much of a conversationalist to begin with. Without meaning to, his eyes settled onto the package that is on the table beneath small, thick palms. 

JD noticed and held it up with a little shake. “Curious?” 

“Honestly, a bit. If you don’t mind me asking. What did you order?”

Wordlessly, he took keys from a nearby bowl and cut into the box. In seconds, he had the item pulled out.

“A _children’s book_?”

When Kyung had crossed the door’s threshold into the home, it was clear it was that of a bachelor’s. No other shoes lined up at the mat, just one pair of practical sneakers. 

And certainly no messy traces that could be linked to a child anywhere. 

“Yes. _The Little Prince_. Solid story. Have you ever read it?” 

Kyung shook his head no.

“Maybe you think it's silly of me. Probably not worthy of your long shipping journey. I apologize. They don’t publish copies of this book around here anymore. It’s hard to find.”

He took a moment to recompose himself. Remember that the man before him, children’s book fanatic or not for whatever reason, was a customer after all. “Not at all. It’s my job. You could have ordered a box of air and I still would’ve delivered it. I get paid regardless.”

JD smiled, eyes disappearing to be replaced with crescents of eyelashes. 

“This purchase was entirely self-indulgent.” He put it down and began thumbing through it, a gentle and reminiscing smile on his face. “I’ve read it once before, a long time ago.”

Kyung hadn’t asked but sat quietly, all ears for him to continue.

“There’s a great bit to learn about what we find important in life. I think I need that clarification now. Call it a quarter life crisis if you will.”

The mood shifted in the room and for a moment he wondered whether or not he should’ve bolted while he could have, more assertively denied the offer for tea. The feeling wasn’t much different than when he would accidentally overstay a quick visit to an aunt or uncle, who wouldn’t seem to stop in their story-telling or nagging; sometimes being so bad he couldn’t decipher between the two.

He looked at this man who seemed to radiate brightness, a pinch of dissatisfied worry now visible in his face.

_What could he be so worried about that he would order a book from planets away for guidance? A children’s story at that?_

Kyung would’ve thought JD a mind reader, because he kept on with what was basically (considering his own stoic nature) a monologue.

“Finding out what's important. What I want to spend my time on, while I’m here for however long or short. I guess that’s just my philosophy. Not to spend my life regretting any of my choices. Work hard for the things I want without doubting myself.”

Kyung nodded along. _Did most people have this same gusto for life?_

“Sorry. Do I sound like I’m on a soapbox? I’m just rambling to a poor old stranger.”

Whether out of politeness, pity, or genuine curiosity, Kyung decided he would respond instead of bolting for the door. “No. It’s nice to hear.” He paused for a second, before hurrying to clarify. “You speak.”

Why he said it didn’t matter. Since it was true. JD had a very clear tone. One which wouldn’t hurt to hear a little more of before he would have to return to the isolating silence of his spaceship. 

“What about you?”

“Hmm? Me? What about me?”

“Your outlook on life. Any takes you have, advice you’d give? You can’t be much older than myself. How are you handling your twenties?”

Kyung steeled back in his seat for a second. He was nowhere near as philosophical or articulate as this JD guy sounded. He thought about the most honest answer he could give, because if Kyung had anything, it was plain truths.

For him? Life was perfectly fine. Again, he was well-aware of his above-level proximity to the ‘shit times’ bracket. Even if he couldn’t quite say he was thriving, he was doing a bit more than just surviving. Floating by. 

Each day was good enough to him. 

Tentatively, he answered. 

“I guess my motto is that as long as I endure the present, to enjoy the future? Being good to the little I have. I’m not the type to have any passions or ambitions, but I don’t find anything wrong with that.” 

JD nodded and Kyung hoped it was appreciatively, but he thinks maybe it wasn’t so helpful after all.

“What does it mean to be good to what you have?”

Kyung scratched the back of his neck and thought back to his roommates who were probably busy putting up their Christmas tree right then. “Working hard to provide what you can to the people in your life, maybe. For one.”

“That’s an awfully grown up response. Responsible. Kind of boring too, I might add.”

The reply was so unexpected and jarring, Kyung didn’t even think twice when his own incredulous retort came falling out. “Was _yours_ any different?” 

“Touche. Though I guess it’s all up to interpretation.” 

The two strangers stared at one another. JD cracked a soft smile and Kyung, for whatever reason, found himself doing the same. They stay like that, laughing at themselves for a moment when Kyung lamely offers a follow-up.

“Well. Maybe my boring advice will come in handy someday, make more sense at another time.” 

“I hope so. Fate did arrange quite a long journey for you and your wisdom to meet me.” 

A beep from Kyung’s tracker on his hip cuts above them, indicating he was overstaying his time on Elyxion. He stood from the table and saw the offered tea practically untouched aside from his first polite sip. A wave of feeling hit his chest and he couldn’t quite place it --- _guilt,_ perhaps? 

He tore himself away and began to put on his shoes. JD was all smiles and well-wishes when he bid him safe travels at the door, but there was a brief flash of something else too.

Once Kyung was back in his spaceship, seventy-two hours towards his return, he realized with a touch of regret what it could’ve been.

_Loneliness._

* * *

A week later, he was back in his modest apartment watching Jun continuously take selfies with his new light up Rudolph sweater. Xiu was not far either, testing out new gloves in the kitchen sink. As fate would have it, the Star Wars LEGO set was bought out and air purifiers were much, _much_ more expensive than Kyung had originally thought. But looking at his friends then, blissed out over the items that cost him a fraction of those other things, Kyung figured it was no big deal after all. 

Maybe he was not the friend he wanted to be but he was a friend nonetheless. All that mattered was that he had them by his side. 

When he’s back at work doing his regularly scheduled deliveries, it feels a little less dreary since the post holiday season business had winded down. Some weeks come and go --- the number of days until his birthday dwindling. 

He’s on break now, hiding from a supervisor who is eagerly trying to pass off another extra assignment. 

The phone rings and he’s watching Xiu cleaning after what no doubt must be a mess originating from Jun, through his holographic stream.

“Hey. You’re on break, right?”

“Yes, why what’s up?”

“Did you see it yet?”

“See what?”

“Look in the compartment box.” 

Kyung does so, pulling out a block he hadn’t bothered to notice. It was wrapped in the nicest parchment paper he’s ever seen. As he holds it up, he finds a lingering, vaguely familiar and unfortunate scent to it.

“I put it in there for you this morning. It was delivered yesterday. You weren’t home, so I had to forge all your validation. Must be something important.” 

He doesn’t bother to stay on the line, curiosity now piqued to the max. He has an inkling, a sense as to where its come from which he confirms once the wrapping paper is ripped apart and he finds himself holding a book. 

He flips it over to look at the cover page, a pleasant rise in the pace of his heart beat.

_The Little Prince_

Inside is a bookmark slip to a page with highlighted text.

_“If I try to describe him here, it is to make sure that I shall not forget him. To forget a friend is sad. Not every one has had a friend. And if I forget him, I may become like the grown-ups who are no longer interested in anything but figures...”_

* * *

He spends all his free time thumbing through, reading here and there. Before he knows it, the book, along with the bulk of winter, is finished and his birthday is just around the corner.

He takes the whole week off. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks about how his bank balance might not appreciate it, but it doesn’t seem to bother him as much as it should. 

JD’s words ring in his ear like a soothing mantra, reassuring him that he was doing the right thing after all.

 _Not to spend my life regretting any of my choices._

_Not to spend my life regretting any of my choices._

_Not to spend my life regretting any of my choices._

_Not to spend my life regretting any of my choices._

A week later, he’s in front of the same door, just as worn as he was last time but much more eager. In his hands are a new bag of tea, which he sincerely hopes JD would consider switching to, and their shared copy of _The Little Prince_ , thicker with the addition of his own stickies and highlights. 

The door opens.

“It’s my birthday. I came back for more of your life-advice. You know, so I wouldn't waste away, like a boring grown-up.” 

It comes rushing out of him and it's clear JD is shocked, pleasantly so given how his smile is so wide it threatens to fall off his high cheekbones.

“And to tell you, as a _friend_ , to throw your old tea out." He holds up the bag of new tea as if its the most precious delivery he's ever made. "I could smell it while I was reading. It stinks almost as bad as it tastes.”


End file.
